The invention relates to a method for the preparation, editing and maintenance of tool data sets for machining processes in an NC (Numerical Control) control system, with at least one tool data organization that is separate from the control system.
Because of the local data organization in the CNC (Computer Numerical Control, among other factors, until now dynamic tool data, such as wear values, have been manually reserviced and initially serviced by the machine operator before the system is in a consistent state with regard to the tool data.